


Compare

by helsinkibaby



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel's thoughts when he looks at Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Compare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704391) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> August Rush Day 5 : a picture of Kate

Contrary to popular belief, Angel is not an idiot when it comes to the opposite sex. He knows Kate likes him, knows she finds him attractive. 

And if he's honest, he finds her attractive too. She's a beautiful woman, strong and confident and there are times when he sees her across a room, when she gives him a look, when her blonde hair catches the light and it's enough to turn his head. 

But never his heart. 

Because his heart belongs to another blonde haired, blue eyed, strong, confident woman. 

And close as Kate is, she can never quite compare. 


End file.
